


My Report on Vampires

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [105]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breakfast, Bullying, Cemetery, Flying, Gangs, Libraries, M/M, Movie Night, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paperwork, Pencil, Research, School, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Yugi is a lonely teen who has to do a report on vampires for school. Soon he meets a vampire named Yami. As they get to know each other, Yugi falls in love with Yami and vice versa. However, as gentle as he seems, Yami is still a creature of the night, and has those vampire instincts.





	1. The Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [WavesOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**My Report on Vampires**

“Class, your new monthly English project is to write a report on a mythological creature, myth or legend.”

The whole class groaned; Yugi lowered his head on his arms and joined in with the rest. He’d never liked English class that much — or any of his classes, for that matter; it was just lots of work. He felt he’d much rather play games. Yet he knew it was his responsibility to pass high school, so he did it anyway to make his mom and grandpa proud. He lifted his head a little to hear the rest of what Ms. Hori had to say.

“To make things simple this time, I have written down topics for your reports on slips of paper and placed them in this here bag.” She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small blue bag, supposedly filled of what she had said. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses about not having anything to write about. OK, class?”

The class mumbled in agreement.

“Good. Now who would like to go first?” She looked around the room and saw no one raised their hand. “All right then, I’ll start just here.”

She stepped over to the first desk in the front row, which happened to be Yugi’s. “Mr. Motou, please pick a topic for your paper.”

Yugi looked up at his teacher and slowly placed his hand in the blue bag. _Please let it be something **good** ,_ he thought.

He grabbed a piece near his hand and slowly took it out of the bag. Ms. Hori moved on to the next student; Yugi opened the folded paper to reveal his topic.

On it, written in black ink, was the word _vampires_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Research Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi thinks the topic of vampires is a good one for him, but initially wonders where to begin before he decides to go for the library..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi discovers that when it comes to writing a paper on a topic for an English project, the library is a good place to start..

_Vampires? I guess that’s a neat topic. A little creepy, but **cool**._

Yugi curiously looked around to see what the others had gotten.

“Hey, awesome! I got dragons!”

“Ooh, unicorns! Unicorns are pretty!”

“What on earth? Fairies?! That’s lame!”

“Sphinxes, huh? How interesting…”

Ms. Hori smiled to herself as her class tried to see who got what; she knew this was a good idea. She then glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost time to go. “Since you all seem so interested in this month’s project, I’m going to go easy on you. Basically, your paper needs to be well written and I mean **well**. That means no sloppy writing that you wrote on the last day. It needs to be at least around two pages long, and it is due in two weeks.”

The bell rang.

“Have a good weekend,” Ms. Hori dismissed.

As Yugi walked out of the school’s doors, he was lost in thought. _Maybe I should start early so I don’t have to do it later. Yeah, that’s it. I mean, it’s only two pages long; thank goodness for that. But where should I start?_ He paused on the sidewalk and crossed his arms. “Hmm…”

“Hey, kid, you’re in the way,” a man said.

Yugi looked up. “Oh, sorry,” he replied. He stepped aside and leaned against the wall surrounding the school. _The library’s always a good place to start. I know absolutely nothing about vampires, and I’m sure that looking at books on vampires will be a good help. Hopefully, Grandpa wouldn’t mind if I’m home a little late._

Yugi looked around. The sidewalk was empty, and everyone had gone. He sighed and started walking towards the library that was a few blocks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Research Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi goes to the library and gets a book on vampires. While leaving the library, he runs into a gang leader named Naguru..

“You’re doing a paper on vampires?” the librarian asked.

“Yes, ma’am. It’s for my English project. Do you think you have any books on ‘em?”

“Let’s see.” She typed something into the computer. “Yes, we have a book that’s still in. Follow me, please.” She got up from behind her desk. Yugi followed her until she stopped at a shelf. The librarian trailed her finger over a few bindings before she found what she was looking for. “Here it is.” She took it out and handed it to Yugi. “Will this work for you?”

Yugi flipped through a few pages. He saw some images of vampires and interesting facts about their living style and such. “It’s perfect. I’ll take it.”

* * *

After he checked out the book. Yugi immediately began reading the introduction in the vampire book while he walked home.

_“There actually two kinds of vampires — sanguine and psi. A sanguine vampire is the kind that feeds by drinking blood, while the psi vampire feeds by taking psychic energy.”_

“Wow! I never knew that!” Yugi said out loud. Unfortunately, since he wasn’t paying attention, Yugi suddenly bumped into someone’s back. “Oof!”

“Hey, who bumped me?” said a deep rough voice. The tall dark-haired man glared at the boy who was a bit frightened.

“I… I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he pleaded.

“Well, I’m going to make sure you learn your lesson kid,” he said, and then cracked his knuckles. 

Yugi tried backing away, but it was already too late. The man was very quick; he grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt. Yugi took a look into the cold eyes — the eyes of a ruffian. The bully threw Yugi into an alley, and Yugi crashed into some garbage cans. 

The man laughed with a harsh tone. “That’ll teach ya not to mess with Naguru.” He walked away.

Yugi moaned as he lied sprawled out among the trash. He hated when this happened; he always seemed to run into the bullies or gangsters of the street. He tried moving his arm. Surprisingly, the book was still clenched in his hand. He lifted his head and tried to get up. His backside was quite sore from hitting the trash cans.

“Oww..”

When Yugi finally got to a point where he could sit up, he noticed something sticking out of the vampire book. “What’s this?” 

He plucked the piece of paper out of the book; it was a small newspaper clipping that was supposedly months old. He read the title of the article, only to suck in his breath in shock at what he just found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yugi goes to Henna Cemetery, he runs into Naguru, along with his gang..

As Yugi walked down the street (while being careful not to bump into anyone), he read the small newspaper article in his hand.

**_Recent Vampire Sighting in Domino_ **

**_A local man has claimed to have seen a vampire at Henna Cemetery outside of the city._ **

**_“He wasn’t a scary lookin’ fella like the vampires you see in the movies; I couldn’t get a good look at his face or anything. I just saw him sitting there on the tombstone feeding off a rat (which made me puzzled by the way). Then he just ran off. I walked over to the tombstone and the rat he was feeding off of was dead as a door nail. It looked perfectly normal, except that it had two fang markings on it. I have never seen him since then.”_ **

**_Authorities have looked into this and said it was just a prank pulled off by local kids. “Henna Cemetery is known to be a hangout for most gangs,” an officer said. “The dead rats all over the place could have been killed by stray cats.”_ **

**_Is this real or just a prank? This has been one of the first known reported sightings in Domino. You decide._ **

_Wow,_ Yugi thought. _I’ve never seen this before. But what if it was true? Could there be a vampire right here in Domino?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Of course not, Yugi. It was just a silly prank... or was it? Maybe I should go to Henna Cemetery and check it out for myself._

A cold raindrop splashed on his face.

 _Rain? I guess I didn’t notice it was getting dark. I’d better hurry home._ Yugi hurried home as fast as he could, since he was still sore from the run-in with Naguru.

By the time he arrived at the front door of the Kame (Turtle) Game Shop, it was storming. The clouds roared, and streaks of light were flashing across the sky.

Just in time. Yugi took the time to catch his breath. He then entered the game shop where his grandpa was waiting.

“Yugi, just where have you been? I was getting worried about you when the storm rolled in,” asked his very concerned grandfather.

“I was at the library getting a book for my English project, see?“ He held the book up.

“Oh, all right. Why is there a small scratch on your face?” He pointed out.

“This?” Yugi tried covering it with his hand. “I… well, tripped when I was… trying to get out of the rain.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh,” Grandpa didn’t quite believe him. “Why don’t you go upstairs and change while I get dinner ready? I don’t want you catching a cold from running in that rain.”

“Okay,” Yugi hurried upstairs.

Sugoroku watched as his grandson went and sighed while wiping up the counter. _I hope Yugi didn’t run into one of those bullies again. If only he had a friend — someone who would care for him._

Yugi sat at the dining table wearing a loose white shirt with blue pajama bottoms. He placed his chin in his hand and began stirring the rice and chicken around on his plate. On his mind were the plans he was making for the next day. _I have to go to Henna Cemetery, but how? Grandpa would never let me stay out that late. I just want to find out if that vampire is real for some reason._ He sighed and continued to stir more of the food around.

Sugoroku spotted what his grandson was doing. “Yugi, is something wrong? You’ve been quiet all night and you haven’t touched your chicken. Is my cooking that bad?“

Yugi looked up and grinned. “No it’s not that. I’m just thinking about my project, to be honest.”

“You really shouldn’t push yourself. I know your mother and I said to do well in school, but you don’t have to think about it 24-7.” He took a bite of his chicken. “What’s your new project about anyway?”

“I have to do a paper on vampires. That’s why I went to the library. I want to finish it early.”

“Vampires, huh? That’s... interesting. Like I said, don’t push yourself, alright?”

“Mhmm.” Yugi started to eat. “Grandpa, you were right. Your cooking **is** bad.”

“Yugi!”

“I’m kidding... I’m kidding,” Yugi said, and his grandfather smiled.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up late. He had trouble sleeping, because he had no idea of how to get past Grandpa and into Henna Cemetery. Yugi slowly walked down the stairs from his room rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He dragged himself to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. When Yugi placed his cereal on the table, careful not to spill any of it, he spotted a note from his grandpa.

_Yugi_

_I didn’t want to wake you, so I left a note. An old friend called late last night and it turns out that he will be needing my help on his new project. I’ll probably be gone about two weeks, since he lives far away and says this is a huge archaeological project. I should arrive home the same time your mother gets back from visiting your sick aunt._

_You don’t need to open the shop. Business is slow and I want you to relax; I need to restock and do a little cleaning anyway. There’s money in the register and in our secret cookie jar when you need it. Take care. The spare keys are in the junk drawer._

_Love,  
Grandpa_

Yugi felt sad and disappointed for a moment when he suddenly realized something. “I can go to Henna Cemetery — tonight!” he exclaimed.

 _This is too perfect,_ he thought He sat down on a chair and began eating his cornflakes. _But what am I going to do all day? Vampires come out at night — at least from what I’ve heard. I guess I’ll go relax and play video games. Now that I think about it, Grandpa was right; I have been pushing myself lately._

* * *

Yugi, who was wearing his usual school uniform, hopped off the bus and out into the cold night air. Chills ran down his neck and spine. It was completely dark with an exception of a streetlight or two and the moon. Yugi turned on his flashlight shining it on the main entrance gate. Along with his flashlight, Yugi decided to bring a few things: a small notebook, a pencil and the newspaper clipping he found. He felt his pocket just to make sure his things were still there — which they were, much to his secret relief.

 _I might as well do this._ He began to proceed into the silent cemetery. All Yugi could see were tombstones, old trees, and cobwebs. _Very creepy._ He heard footsteps along the grass.

“What was that?” he quickly turned around and saw by the moonlight that it was just a cat. “Whew... thought it was something else.” He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead and continued on the worn-out trail he was following. Unknown to him was a pair of amethyst eyes curiously following his every move.

Then, there were whispers coming out of the bushes. “Maybe it’s the vampire,” Yugi said to himself. He turned his flashlight off, tiptoed over and peeked through.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the vampire. It was even worse. Naguru and his gang were there, planning something, although he didn’t know what.

 _Oh no. I better get outta here!_ Yugi started to back away quietly, but then he stepped and tripped on an old twig. _Snap!_

Naguru and his gang hushed. “Mairu, go check it out,” Naguru ordered. A skinny tall man headed toward where Yugi was, and reached with his hand into the shrubs.

 _Oh, shoot! He’s gonna get me!_ Yugi tried scrambling on all fours, but it was too late. The guy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out.

“Hey, it’s the puny punk that ran into me yesterday,“ Naguru marched over and took Yugi into his own hands while the rest of his buddies watched. “Spying on us, eh?”

Yugi struggled against his grip, but it was no use. “No, I wasn’t. I heard there was...” he began, but trailed off as his notebook and pencil fell out of his pocket.

Mairu picked it up and examine it, flipping through the pages. “Hey! I bet he was taking notes on us, boss! Probably rat us out!”

“You liar!” Naguru looked Yugi straight in the eye.

“No! I came here ’cause I thought there was a vampire here!“ Yugi yelled still struggling against the firm grip.

“Oh, a vampire,” the bully nodded, before he turned to his gang. "Hey, guys — this kid thinks there’s a vampire around here.”

The group burst into laughter.

"A vampire! What a chump!”

“What does he take us for?”

“This kid must be going nuts!”

“Yeah! What an excuse!”

Yugi looked down to see his feet inches off the ground. “B-but I thought...”

“You thought wrong, punk. For that, you’re going to pay the price.” Naguru readied his fist.

“Leave him alone!” a voice called in reply.

“Huh?! Who the heck are you?” Naguru yelled at the direction the voice had come from. His fist stopped in midair right next to Yugi’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Saving and Healing Yugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire appears and saves Yugi before healing him..

A man stepped out of the tree’s shadows; his black cape flapped against the cold breeze as his amethyst eyes (which then turned crimson) gazed at the intruders. “I said leave him alone,” he strongly stated.

“Hey, he just looks like the kid, boss!” Mairu pointed out. Naguru examined the stranger. He indeed looked like the kid he had in his clutches. Only there was a confident look to him, and those crimson eyes... those eyes were piercing right through him.

“Who the heck are you? His big brother coming to his rescue?” He said haughtily. “Gonna fight the big bad bully?” The gang snickered.

The stranger just stood there with his arms crossed against the smooth dark purple shirt he was wearing. “For your information, I just happen to be the vampire that he was talking about. Now, as I said before, let him go or else.“

Yugi heard what was going on. A vampire that looked like him? He couldn’t believe it. _I have to see this for myself,_ he thought. Yugi tried getting a glance of the mysterious man, but he still couldn’t move. Naguru was just too strong and had him by the collar.

“Or else what? You’re going to suck my blood?” Naguru’s gang laughed at his joke. The leader then turned around with Yugi still in hand. “Get this guy outta here,” he ordered. All four members slowly approached the stranger with fists.

“Is that your choice then?” The man looked at each person approaching him. None were stopping. “So be it, but you will regret this.”

Mairu swung at him recklessly with his right. The vampire ducked below, and Mairu took a hard blow in the stomach; the tall man held his gut and stumbled to the ground. The vampire smirked at his victim. Another gang member crept up from behind and aimed for the back of his head; the swift vampire dodged, turned and punched the guy’s face, making him fall flat to the ground…

Finally getting to see, Yugi eyes widened when he saw the vampire took out all four people — dodging, jumping and everything. It was just amazing. Right there in the flesh... the vampire.

Naguru, holding his arm around Yugi’s neck, was watching in shock as his buddies fell one by one by the stranger’s hand. Sweat was covering his forehead. The vampire was now looking right at him. He gulped.

“For the last time, leave him alone,” the vampire growled, a taking a step closer.

Unsure of what to do, Naguru came up with an idea. He grabbed a pocketknife out his back pocket and threateningly held it up against Yugi’s neck. Yugi held his breath and hoped this wasn’t the end. Looking at the vampire with his violet eyes, he pleaded for help.

“Take one step closer and he dies,” Naguru threatened and pressed the blade firmly on Yugi’s flesh. Yugi winced, feeling the cold metal against his skin.

The vampire stared into Yugi’s eyes, trying to reassure the teen that everything would be all right. He then turned to the Naguru. “Look, just let him go and I won’t hurt you.”

Naguru looked uneasy. He wasn’t the type to trust people too easily, and then again, this person wasn’t human; he was a vampire.

“Okay, I’ll let him go, but before I do...” 

He quickly slit Yugi’s throat and pushed the teen’s small body at the vampire before he took off running for his life. However, he carelessly left his knife behind.

“Naguru, you bastard!” the vampire growled as he caught and tightly held Yugi to his chest before he fell to the ground. (Hearing his name almost made Naguru stop in surprise, while also making him wonder how the vampire knew his name.) 

Eyeing the knife the idiot left, he grabbed it and aimed for Naguru’s back before throwing the knife with one smooth move of his arm. Naguru was soon lying lifelessly on the cold dirt — with his own dagger sticking out of his back.

Yugi moaned at the pain he was feeling. It was terrible. All he could do was clutch onto the stranger’s shirt that was now getting covered in blood. “I-it h-hurts,” he whimpered hoarsely. Tears fell as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay,” The vampire lifted Yugi’s legs up and held his face tightly to his chest. Yugi moaned and held on as best as he could. “I’m just going to take you to my place where I can properly heal you,” Yugi nodded. He didn’t care where he was going. He just wanted the pain to stop.

The vampire quickly ran down the worn trail — the same one Yugi took into Henna Cemetery. In an instant he was out on the street speeding towards the city. No one noticed him or the boy he had in his arms, for he was too quick to be seen by the human eye.

In a split second, he was in front of an old apartment building along the edge of the city. Instead of going into the front entrance, the vampire went straight into the alleyway on the side. He didn’t want anyone to see him.

Focusing his eyes upon an open window on the fifth level, he leaped from one windowsill to the next until he reached his destination, knocking down a potted plant or two along the way. He jumped through the dark curtains and looked about in the half-empty living room, smiling at the feeling of being home again. He gently placed Yugi on a blanket and pillow spread out across the carpet floor.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. Everything was hazy. He moaned at the sharp pain he was feeling. Blood could be felt trickling down his neck. The vampire knelt over Yugi’s body so he was face-to-face. He wiped the blond bangs out of Yugi’s face. “Everything is going to be alright,” he whispered. “Just relax and I’ll take care of everything.”

“I-I can’t,” He was having trouble breathing. “I-It just... hurts..”

“Shhh, I said relax,” the vampire said as he stroked Yugi’s cheek and stared right into his violet orbs, never blinking.

Yugi looked deep into the vamp’s crimson eyes. He almost lost himself into those pools of crimson-turned-amethyst. “Re-relax,” he said in a dazed tone. Pain seemed nothing to Yugi now; all he wanted was to hear that soothing voice again. Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Pleased that his hypnotic powers worked, the vampire slowly lifted Yugi’s chin to the side to inspect the cut on his neck. Thankfully, it wasn’t that deep, just long and thin. Hesitantly, he leaned in closer to the cut, knowing he had to be careful. The uncommon smell of human blood was making his vampire instincts go crazy, since he usually fed off rat blood. Lavishly his tongue licked every drop of blood off the teen’s neck. The bleeding stopped from the saliva.

Getting back up on his knees, he savored the sweet taste. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head. “No,” he quietly scolded himself. “I won’t take him. He’s the only person that I have gotten this close to, and I won’t lose that.” The vampire then placed his index finger on Yugi’s skin. He ran it firmly along the wound and it began to heal. All that was left of the cut was a very faint scar. The healing was a success.

The vampire then got off and sat against the wall closest to Yugi. He smiled at the small teen lying now peacefully on the floor before he closed his eyes, for this had been a busy night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yugi wakes up, he and Yami have a chat of sorts..

A few minutes later the teen shivered. His small hands tried to find some sort of cover or blanket, but there wasn’t any. Yugi got up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was his confrontation with the bully and the vampire look-alike saving him. _Oh, that reminds me — my neck._ Yugi felt his neck to find that there wasn’t anything there. _That’s weird. Where am I?_ He looked around.

The living room barely had anything in it. There was a small TV with a broken antenna, an old torn couch and chair, and a scratched up coffee table. There was a very dreary look to it.

“I see that you’re awake.”

Yugi almost jumped out of his skin and turned around. He became speechless at what he saw up close. The vampire was sitting there inches away from him wearing black leather pants, a dark purple shirt and a black cape draped over his shoulders. Yugi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“There’s no need to be frightened.”

“I’m not scared. You saved my life,” Yugi quickly said when he caught his voice back.

“Hmm?” The vamp raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean I would probably be gone by now if you hadn’t rescued me and...” Yugi’s eyes wandered as he again felt where his cut once was. “And healed me,” he whispered before looking back at the man. “My name’s Yugi, by the way.”

“Mine’s Yami,” the vampire replied. He scooted towards the boy’s legs. "What were you doing at Henna Cemetery anyway? It’s a very dangerous place to be at night — especially for you.”

Yugi sweated at the question and searched through his pockets. “I... I guess you can say, I was looking for you.” A puzzled look was shown on Yami. “See, I’m doing a small report on vampires, and I found this in the book I checked out from the library.” He handed over the newspaper clipping. “And I guess curiosity got the best of me.” He laughed nervously.

Yami took the wrinkled piece of paper and skimmed through the article. He looked back at Yugi with pleased eyes. “You know, you’re the first person who has actually gone looking for me.”

“I-I am?” Yugi felt heat creeping up to his collar. Yami gave the piece of paper back to him. Unknowingly to him, a faint tint of pink appeared on his cheeks when he touched the vampire’s warm hands. Yami noticed this.

“You’re kind of cute when you blush like that,” Yami purred.

 _Oh my gosh!_ Yugi tried hiding his face. _Why am I acting like this? I only met this guy!_

Yami felt that it was time to change the subject. “So, I guess since you’re here, you would like to ask me a few questions, then?”

Yugi snapped out of his panicked state. “Uh, yes. It would really help me on my report if it isn’t a problem. Let me just…” He tried looking for his notebook, but remembered that he had lost it at the graveyard. “Darn it,” Yugi said to himself.

“Is something wrong?” Yami crawled over to see if he could help. Seeing the young one frustrated made him concerned.

Yugi sighed. “I did have a notebook and pencil in my pocket, but now they’re gone. You wouldn’t happen to have a pencil and paper, would you?” Yugi wasn’t even sure if vampires even carried that sort of thing.

Meanwhile, the vampire was eyeing Yugi in interest. The boy intrigued him. Here was a person in his home who knew he was a vampire and yet wasn’t frightened of him. Yugi even **blushed** when they touched hands. Could it be that they were meant for each other? He’d fallen in love with Yugi from the moment he saw Yugi walk into Henna Cemetery. It was as though fate had finally granted his wish — to finally be close with someone.

“Hmm, let me go check.” Yami got up and went to the kitchen.

Yugi took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart pounding so hard that it could probably be heard across the room. _Why do I feel this way?_ Yugi asked himself. _Was it because he saved me? Nobody has ever done that to me before. Or is it something else? But he looks like me! He’s a vampire!_ His pondering was interrupted by a clock’s chime. _Ding-ding. Ding-ding._

“Um, what time is it?” Yugi asked. He couldn’t see where the clock was, and with the curtains closed, it was hard tell whether if it was still night.

Yami looked at the clock facing him from the dining room. “It’s two o’clock. Why?”

Yugi was shocked. It felt like he was asleep for hours. “Two o’clock? I thought it would be at least six or seven.” He got up and looked out the porch window. Sure enough, it was still nighttime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Flying Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami helps get Yugi back to the game shop by flying there with Yugi on his back..

Yugi felt a presence from behind and turned around to see Yami. “I’m afraid I don’t have any paper or pens,” Yami explained, a discouraged tone in his voice.

“That’s okay. Maybe we could do it some other time then?” Yugi looked back out the window. “By the way, where are we? I don’t think I recognize this part of the city.”

“We’re just a few blocks away from Henna Cemetery,” Yami replied as he slyly placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders.

Yugi shivered at the contact. Why was Yami touching him? It felt nice though, to have someone near him. But then a realization came to him. “Oh, no. I just remembered that my house is miles away from here, and I forgot to bring extra money for the bus!” He smacked himself on the head.

“There’s no need to worry. I could take you home.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yugi questioned.

“I can carry you on my back. I am a vampire, after all,” Yami replied.

“Really?” Yugi wondered.

“Sure, it could even give you an idea on my abilities. Come on.” Yami took Yugi’s hand and led him out the door.

* * *

“Yami, are you sure about this?” The two boys were standing near the edge of the building’s rooftop.

“Yes. You did see me defeat those gangsters, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…” Yugi, still unsure, looked down below and saw that they were about ten stories up. The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter.

“So, which direction do you live in?” Yugi turned his head left and right. A familiar building caught his eye.

Yugi pointed straight ahead. “Over there. Somewhere near that skyscraper with the big antenna.”

Yami followed Yugi’s finger. “That’s easy. Here, hop on my back.” Yami kneeled down.

Yugi was nervous about this, but he knew he could trust Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami’s neck and firmly placed his legs around his body. Being this close, Yugi could smell the vampire’s scent. He couldn’t quite describe it, but it smelled like the darkness — like the time when someone comes out on a clear night and smells the fresh air, seeing the moon and stars above. It was comforting, and Yugi held on close.

“Ready, Yugi?” Yami walked back three giant steps and firmly held Yugi.

“Yeah, I think so,” Yugi replied as he buried his face into Yami’s hair. He didn’t want to see what would happen.

“Okay, then. Just hold on tight. I’m going to leap for the building right in front of us.” Yami started to run towards the edge. Yugi held on as tight as he could.

 _I can’t believe this is happening,_ he said to himself mentally.

Yami sprinted off the building and was soon in midair. Yugi peeked with one eye and saw all the tiny lights below from the cars and streetlights. He squeaked and turned away.

In the next second, Yami landed with ease on the rooftop. “You okay back there?” he asked; the shaken teen nodded.

“Y-yeah, just keep going.”

Building after building, Yami leaped — from a tall skyscraper to a lowly mini-mart. Finally, they arrived at the game shop; Yugi hopped off and thanked him.

“Wow, that was so… amazing! It must be great being a vampire.”

However, Yami looked saddened by the comment; to him, being a vampire was more like a curse. He was about to object, but a roar of thunder interrupted him, and he decided it was best not to say. “I’d better get going.” He turned around.

“Wait!” Yugi called. A few raindrops fell.

“Don’t worry; I’ll come back tomorrow to answer your questions.”

“I know, but it’s not that. I want you to stay. You can catch a cold if it starts to rain.” Yami was surprised to hear this; he didn’t know what to say. “Come on, Yami. My mom and grandpa aren’t around, and you’re more than welcome to stay.”

The vampire faced Yugi with a big smile. “All right. I’ll stay — only because you want me to.”

Yugi unexpectedly gave him a hug. “Oh, thank you, Yami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi invites Yami to watch a movie with him, and Yami accepts..

Stepping into the living room, Yami sat himself on the couch and placed his feet on the table. “So you live above a game shop, huh?”

“Yep,” replied Yugi, who sat plopped right next to him. He took his school jacket off and threw it to the other chair. The VCR clock caught Yugi’s eye, and he blinked; it was 2:16 AM. His hand searched through cushions and emerged with a remote. “I know it’s late, but since I don’t have school tomorrow, would you like to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Yami answered. A movie sounded nice; he didn’t watch TV too often.

Yugi turned the television on and surfed through the channels. He found a late-night movie playing, and coincidentally it was about vampires. “Er, maybe not this one…” Yugi was about to change the channel when he felt Yami’s hand over his.

“No, it’s fine. I’m curious to see what this world thinks of vampires,” Yami assured him.

Yugi looked taken aback by this. “Okay… if you really want to.” He threw the remote on the table next to Yami’s feet, and hugged his knees to himself as the horror flick played.

For about thirty-five minutes the movie played, and then ended. Yami thought to himself about what he just saw. The movie had vicious vampires attacking every person they could get their claws on, and sucking their victim’s blood until the victims were dead; all of the victims were screaming for their lives. Some of the vampires even raped their chosen victims.

“I would never do that to Yugi. I do have standards, after all,” he said to himself.

He turned to look at the snoozing boy leaning against his shoulder; Yugi had fallen asleep just as soon as they started watching. Yami smiled to himself; the boy did look purely innocent.

Carefully he placed his arm around Yugi and let the teen snuggle in his lap. Worried that Yugi would get the chills, Yami took his cape off and covered him the best he could. With a satisfied smile, he played with the soft golden bangs and caressed Yugi’s cheek. The teen sighed against the touch.

After a minute or so of playing, Yami yawned and closed his eyes, thinking of what could happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi finds out that Yami is able to cook when he sees Yami cooking eggs for breakfast..

Yugi sighed and shifted his weight so he was on his side. He mumbled a few words in his sleep and roughly turned again.

Yami woke up when he felt the movements in his lap. He lifted his head and smiled at the sight. It was the first time he had ever woken up with another being, and it felt very nice.

After staring for a few minutes, Yami’s eyes trailed over to the VCR, which blinked 7:25. “Maybe I should make some breakfast. It could even show Yugi that I really care for him,” he thought. Carefully, he stood up without waking the teen who only sighed and cuddled with the cape to keep warm. Again, he mumbled a few words that Yami couldn’t quite hear.

“I wonder what he could be dreaming about,” the vampire whispered to himself. With that in mind, he silently walked to where he thought the kitchen was.

* * *

“Yaaami!” Yugi cried as ran with tears in his eyes into the other’s arms.

“Yugi, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” the confused vampire asked as Yugi only held on tighter for comfort.

“I-I don’t want you to leave me! I-I…” he choked as he tried holding back his tears.

“Yugi, it’s all right.” He rubbed Yugi’s head and back to calm him down. “Now what is it you’re trying to say?”

Yugi sniffed and tried to talk, but the words weren’t coming out. “I-I-I…” He took a deep a breath. “I love you, Yami!” He cried and buried his face into the vamp’s shoulder. “I just don’t want to be a-alone anymore… I-I need you…”

Yami continued to rub the distressed teen. “Yugi…” He whispered lustfully into his ear. “I love you too.”

Yugi pulled back and looked at Yami with an astonished look. “Y-you do?”

“Yes…” The vampire cupped Yugi’s moist cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then the same hand slid under the human’s chin, making Yugi look at vampire straight in the eye. Leaning in, Yami whispered, “With all of my heart.” With that, he firmly kissed Yugi on the lips.

The teen closed his eyes, as the kiss became intense. Yami sucked on the soft lips and trailed his tongue down Yugi’s neck. The teen moaned in pleasure and didn’t notice the vampire’s intentions. Yami’s fangs were growing and touching the bare skin.

“Yami!” Yugi gasped as he felt Yami biting into his neck.

* * *

Yugi sat up and looked around the living as sweat dripped from his forehead. He placed a hand over his beating heart. _Oh, thank goodness, it was just a dream…_ Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down. When he did, he noticed a small sensation in his groin. _Aw… geez, I can’t believe I kissed Yami in my dream. That’s so… embarrassing._ His hand felt the cape lying in his lap. _Yami’s cape? What’s it doing here with me?_ He thought back to last night. _I must have slept with Yami last night!_ He blushed.

Yami stirred the yellow and white mush in the pad. “Good morning, Yugi. Hope you’re in the mood for eggs.” He happily greeted as the teen slowly stepped into the kitchen.

“You’re making breakfast?” he asked as Yami continued to stir. This was… unexpected.

“Sure. A vampire’s gotta eat, too.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. I thought you could only…” he trailed off.

“Drink blood?” Yugi nodded. “Yes, I suppose that is true, but it still doesn’t mean I can’t eat.” He placed the spoon on the counter and turned around. “It’ll take a few minutes before it’s ready.”

Yugi nodded again. The dream was still vaguely lingering in his mind. “Umm… well, I’m going to take a shower. I could use a good cleaning up.” He shrugged, and then left for the bathroom.

“Okay…” Yami answered. _A shower? Mmm, a Yugi without any clothes…_ He felt his mind go into the gutter a little. _Now, Yami,_ he mentally told himself. _Control yourself! Last thing Yugi needs is an aroused vampire._ He sighed and went back to his cooking.

“Mmm, those eggs look good. Way better than my grandpa’s,” Yugi complimented as he sat down at the dining table. Yami turned around and saw that Yugi changed into a different set of clothes with a loose, white shirt and jeans.

“Why thank you. I don’t know about your grandpa, but I’m sure my eggs taste as good as anybody’s.” He smiled and set both of their plates on the table.

Yugi looked at his plate and picked up a fork. The utensil neared the yellow substance, but it was pulled away. He needed something first. “I’m just going to get some ketchup,” he said, standing out of his chair.

“Ketchup?” The vampire questioned. Yugi came back from the fridge with a red bottle.

“Yeah. You know, the stuff that’s made from tomatoes. I like it with my eggs.” He tried squeezing the bottle, but nothing came out. “What the-” Yugi tried again.

“Here let me get that for you, aibou,” Yami reached across the table.

“No, no! It’s all right. I almost got it…” Yugi growled as he gave it one last squeeze… only to have the red goo splatter all over his shirt.

“Yugi are you all right?” Yami looked at the surprised look on Yugi’s face. Only, for some reason, his eyes were glued to the red marks. It seemed familiar to him somehow… something like… blood.

Yugi didn’t notice the strange look in his company’s eyes. He was concentrating on the mess that was on him. “Yeah… I’m okay. Only I have to go change my clothes **again**.” He sighed and glanced up. “Yami?”

Thoughts of last night’s events were flashing through the vampire’s mind. How he saw Yugi’s blood. How he smelled Yugi’s blood. How he tasted Yugi’s blood. The vampire licked his lips remembering the sweet taste of human blood, his first and only taste of human blood.

“Yami?” Yugi waved his hand in front of his face.

The vampire snapped out of it. “Huh, what?”

“I’m just going to change my clothes, okay?” Yami nodded as Yugi started to leave. “Oh, and Yami, do you mind if we start the interview when I get back? I want to do it now while I feel like it. I have a tendency to put things off to the last minute, ya know?” He smiled sheepishly as Yami nodded again. “Great. I’ll be right back.” And with that Yugi ran up to his room.

The vampire sighed. The interview was going to be next. _Great. I just don’t like talking about myself. But, for Yugi’s sake, I’ll do it,_ he thought and finally took a bite of his eggs. _Mmm, good. But it needs blo… er, I mean ketchup._

Yugi rummaged through his closet and finally found a pair of black jeans and a matching shirt. “I can’t believe I embarrassed myself like that — and in front of a vampire too! He probably thinks I’m a dork now,” he said as he changed. He then went over to his desk and pulled out a notepad and a pen. A random thought about the incident came to his mind. 

_He called me ‘aibou’ when he was trying to help me. But what’s **that** supposed to mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
